Category talk:Rider Forms
Problem of forms and new riders In many series and spin-off, there are some forms that should or may be a completely different rider instead of form, and vice versa. I am quite confused about it. Please help judging the following list to classify wether they are rider in different forms or different riders. *Shin & Shiin & Onizuka Rider - different forms? *Agito & Mirage Agito - same rider? *G3 & G3-X & G3 Mild - forms or different riders? *G4 & G4-X - forms or different riders? *Riotroopers & Riotrooper V2 *Den-O & Mini Den-O - different forms? *IXA Ver.X & IXA Ver.XI & Proto IXA *OOO & Boss *Birth & Proto Birth & Rebirth *Drive & ProtoDrive & ZeroDrive *Drive & Deadheat Drive & Super Deadheat Drive - different riders? *Mach & Deadheat Mach & Super Deadheat Mach - different riders? *Chaser & Mashin Chaser *Drive type Next & Dark Drive & Drive *Chaser Mach & Mach Chaser - Belongs to Mach or Chaser or count as new rider? *type Speed Wild Technic - Belongs to Drive or Heart? *Sin Specter & Specter This affect what words we use and the arrangement/order of tabber in various pages. Destiny Shin (talk) 10:40, November 22, 2016 (UTC) :Anyone can give answers? Destiny Shin (talk) 06:57, December 23, 2016 (UTC) Prototype/Incomplete Forms Should we split off IXA Save Mode, Skull Crystal, Eternal Red Flare, and Birth Prototype from the Main/Other Forms pages (Proto-Birth not being on any page) into their own page? --Blackstone Dresden (talk) 17:13, May 19, 2013 (UTC) I agreed but I don't think IXA Save Mode is really proto from. AngryGodzilla (talk) 14:24, May 20, 2013 (UTC) ::As used in the 1986 side of the storyline it is, so it should go on both main and prototype form pages (Prototype for its use in '86, main for the limited '08 usage) akin to Agito Ground being counted as both a Main and Base form. --Blackstone Dresden (talk) 01:32, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Ranger Keys? If we're adding Ranger Keys to these pages, why aren't there Kamen/Form Ride Cards there? They seem to be more pertinent to the article in question than the stuff from Gokaiger that was only in one crossover movie. --Blackstone Dresden (talk) 09:10, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Kaixa Break? I noticed there was a form for Kaixa called Kaixa Break. At some point it was removed. Was it a legitimate idea or was it fan-based and removed on that basis?Lokker G (talk) 20:12, January 13, 2016 (UTC) :It was a fanmade form way back in the early 2000s when 555 was still airing. People who weren't Japanese thought it was an actual form while people who understood Japanese said it was the equivalent to an April's Fool concept. Occasionally someone new to 555 will add it back even though it's been confirmed that it wasn't real and no mention or showing of it happened in 555 nor Decade (who made Kamen Rider Abyss from scratch). Ryousha (talk) 20:27, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Form, Forms and more forms. Ghost Ore HImiko, Ryouma and ummmmm... Goemon, i curios if they should begin Main or Other forms, since they are part of Ghost main eyecons numbers, but due the form of begin used (part of the originaly Tocon forms and then used as Ore forms) they should begin Other forms, actualy are prety confuse. Also Ryugen and Zangetsu Jimbei Novel Form should begin placed in the Upgrade forms i guess Dragonempeorslayer (talk) 00:50, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Pre-Default Kabuto and Ex-Aid Masked and LV1 forms should gets it own page as they are some kind of form that comes before the standard form but ins't a incomplete neither a basic form (as Rider form and Lv2 turn to makes that role). --Dragonempeorslayer (talk) 03:07, September 20, 2016 (UTC)